


Innocence is Brilliance

by Sincerely_Sierra



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Playing Tag, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Sierra/pseuds/Sincerely_Sierra
Summary: Zoe decides to teach Madison what it's like to be an actual child rather than a famous one. It goes a little differently than planned.





	Innocence is Brilliance

**Author's Note:**

> I was in love with this idea too much. This is set after the time reversal, around 2016 or 2017. Mallory is briefly in this story and there's mentions of multiple lifetimes.
> 
> This has not yet been edited or proofread.

  
It's no surprise to anyone that Madison is a bitch. Her insults, snarky comments, and eye rolling; they all stem from somewhere, the same place most child actors inherit the condescending, rude personality that follows them when the spotlight turns off. The fame and the lack of having a real childhood.

At least that's what Zoe thinks. She may be unfamiliar with the behind the scenes job for a child star, but she's willing to bet that, instead of playing with dolls, Madison _was_ a doll. A doll to be toyed with and then just dumped into a junk closet when they were outgrown. Easily replaceable and disposable.

It sickens Zoe. The thought of Madison being paraded around as a little girl and shoved in front of a camera by her mother itches her. Madison doesn't talk about her career as a child actress much, but in the rare times she does, it's full of anger and resentment. She could never experience being a child. Instead of watching TV, she was _on_ TV. Instead of making paper dolls out of magazine pages, she was reading magazine articles of _herself_ \--if she was even old enough to read at the time.

The girl was robbed of her childhood and Zoe doesn't blame her for that.

And Zoe isn't giving Madison a choice in this, either. She wants the former actress to understand and feel what it's like to be a real kid. She wants her to have fun and rub off that shell exterior for a bit.

"Madison?" Zoe calls as she pulls the covers off the sleeping blonde. "Madison. Maddie?"

Madison's eyes flick open at the sound of her annoying nickname. She turns over only to see Zoe standing over her. She's smiling like she's got something planned, and Madison knows this is going to suck.

"What the hell do you want?" Madison asks, batting Zoe's hands away.

"Get dressed. We're going out today," Zoe says.

"Where? And why would I go with you?"

Zoe disregards that last comment and simply pulls Madison up by her hand. The girl tugs back and tries to bury her head in her pillow, but Zoe rips it out from beneath her and tosses it on the floor.

"We're gonna have fun and go out. Get up," Zoe repeats.

This goes on for a few minutes, Zoe pulling Madison and Madison refusing, but then, Madison realizes that Zoe isn't budging on getting her to bother to leave bed on a Saturday, so she reluctantly rolls off the bed and stalks off to the adjoined bathroom.

"Where are going?" Madison asks Zoe again as she pees, having no decency to close the door, leaving everything exposed to Zoe.

"Somewhere fun. You aren't getting your way, Madison Montgomery."

The way Zoe says her full name makes Madison shudder with an odd feeling. Zoe never says her full name. Ever. So this must be something new and she's definitely up to something.

"Whatever, bitch. Just let me pee on my own," the blonde snaps with rolling eyes.

Zoe crosses her arms. "You're the one that left the door open."

Madison huffs and leans forward, slamming the door right in Zoe's face.

"Twenty minutes!" Zoe calls, and she walks away, smiling at the plan she has in store.

Of course, it may backfire, but at least Zoe could say she tried.

+++

Much to Zoe's surprise, Madison trudges down the stairs right at twenty minutes past her morning pee. She's dressed in black shorts and a matching blouse that frills on her chest. And she's wearing heels. Zoe clicks her tongue and shakes her head.

"No heels," the brunette witch says. "Wouldn't want you to fall and break your face."

"I wear these all the time. I'm not going to fall. Thanks for your concern, bitch," Madison snorts as she brushes past Zoe and goes to the kitchen. Zoe follows like a sad puppy.

Cordelia and Mallory are talking lightly at the kitchen table, mugs of tea in front of them. Madison ignores them and clacks her way to the island to grab a muffin from the breadbox. Knowing Madison this long, Cordelia expects nothing more from the brat than a shrug and an eye roll.

"Good morning, Madison," Cordelia says halfheartedly, but it sounds more like a coax to get a response rather than a formal greeting to welcome the girl.

Madison ignores her and takes a bite of her banana muffin. Zoe plops herself next Cordelia and waits for her to polish off the muffin like an animal. Cordelia looks between Mallory and Zoe, sending off subtle questions through her eyes. Mallory shrugs and Zoe grumbles to herself.

"Alright, Sabrina," Madison says as she tosses the muffin wrapper in the trash. "Lets get this over with."

"Where are you two off to?" Cordelia questions, more in surprise than in curiosity.

"I'd like to know the same, Cordy," Madison scoffs, giving a pointed glare towards Zoe.

"It's a surprise. Now let's go. We are going to have fun," Zoe says between gritted teeth.

Mallory looks on, bemused with this odd little interaction between the two unlikely witches. She begins to wonder if someone screwed up a spell and caused them to be accidental friends and now the spell can't be broken. Whatever the case, it's entertaining to both Cordelia and Mallory, especially when Zoe is tugging Madison out of the house by her limp hand and Madison is pretending to not like it.

When they're gone, Mallory looks at her Supreme and smiles. "Cordelia, could I say something that would get me scolded and my mouth washed out if I hadn't asked?"

Cordelia sets her mug down and a smile twitches at her mouth. "I guess so."

"Madison acts like a bitch, but she totally wants to eat Zoe, if you get what I'm saying," Mallory giggles, cheeks flushing red.

A tinge of pink hits the Supreme's face and she continues to sip her drink. She wouldn't tell Mallory because it would be inappropriate considering Mallory is practically a child and she is her leader, but Cordelia silently agrees.

It makes her feel ill, but she'll get over it. Eventually.

+++

Zoe takes Madison for a walk. The streets are bustling with the weekend crowds and New Orleans city life. Madison wanted to drive to avoid all this mess and the crowds, but Zoe played keep away with the keys until they were flung through the greenhouse window, causing part of it shatter. Only then did Madison make a run for it, and Zoe followed suit before Cordelia could catch up with them.

Madison wonders where the hell this witch bitch is taking her. It's not like Zoe to voluntarily hang out with her because, really, the two are mortal enemies and have been in all their lifetimes. What's the deal with Zoe actually wanting anything to do with the blonde without Cordelia's forcing?

Whatever it is, it sucks. It's too hot and Madison's fucking everything is sweating now. Zoe is in shorts, too, and her legs are paler than a ghost. It surprises Madison that the girl would dare to show her bare legs. If she weren't a witch, she seems like the type to be one of those people that knock on your door every Sunday. Maybe not.

"C'mon, Zoe!" Madison whines. "Where are going?"

"We're almost there! Just hold your panties!" Zoe says.

"I'm not wearing any," Madison says, throwing Zoe off guard and causing her to spin around.

"Seriously, Madison?" Zoe huffs.

"It's hot and everything is sweating. Why? You like imagining that?" Madison challenges with a smug smirk.

In pure disgust, Zoe scoffs once and turns back to where she was heading. She continues on with Madison in tow, until they reach the point of no return: the park. Surprisingly, it's not too busy today. A few kids here and there, but not scattered like roaches.

"The park?" Madison questions.

"Yep. You're going to experience being a child. A real child," Zoe says, pulling her towards the empty swings.

"I'm twenty fucking years old, I don't need to experience anything," the child star retorts with her classic eye roll.

"Please? For me?" Zoe asks.

"And why would I do it for you? If you didn't remember, we hate each other. I don't do anything for you, you don't do anything for me. That's how it works," Madison says.

"I don't hate you." It's soft and fleeting like a breath of fresh air, but Madison hears Zoe say it, and she has to curse her heart for skipping a single beat.

Whether from guilt or the actual want inside Madison, something drives her to follow Zoe to the swings. Zoe sits on one of the old swings, motioning Madison over to sit on the one beside her. Madison does so with some reluctance.

"Bet I can swing higher than you," Zoe teases, grinning like this is her Christmas.

"I'm sure."

Zoe begins to build momentum and swings herself into the air like she's five again. She does this for a few minutes, giggling and laughing in the air, before she realizes Madison is still on the ground. Zoe stops herself and looks at the confused girl with wondering eyes.

"Madison?" Zoe carefully asks, as if she might get bitten by her.

"Yeah?" Madison replies without looking towards the young girl.

"Why aren't you swinging?"

"I--I don't know how," Madison says. She hides her face behind her hair, almost ashamed by her own revelation.

Taken aback, Zoe gets off her swing and goes behind Madison. She gently pushes her once and Madison gasps.

"Just move your legs back and forth. It will help you," Zoe instructs, continuing to push.

Madison obeys and finds herself swinging into the air. She makes sure to hang onto the metal chains on either side so she doesn't fling herself across the park.

Once she's confident Madison has the hang of it, Zoe resumes her place on the swing and swings backs and forth, trying to match Madison's pace. For her first time being an actual kid, she's doing very well. Like this is natural.

"See? You can do it!" Zoe giggles, halfway in the air.

"It feels. . .good!" Madison admits.

The two girls continue to swing, betting on who can go the highest. They get weird looks from parents with actual kids and from passersby who caught noise of their laughing. Neither of them care, though. They're having too much fun being children.

Eventually, they stop and laugh again. Madison's heart rate is up from the adrenaline, something she's never experienced before. Zoe's hair is ruined and Madison's is tangled in the back.

"That was. . .fun," Madison admits.

Zoe grins and hops off the swing, offering a hand out to Madison. With some uncertainty, she takes it and Zoe helps her up.

"It's not over yet," Zoe says. "Come on."

The slide isn't too far away. Zoe drags Madison over to it and smiles.

"Please tell me you've seen one of these," Zoe says.

"Seen it. Never used it."

A gasp leaves Zoe's pink lips, although she shouldn't be so surprised about it. Madison didn't know how to swing until five minutes ago, it really isn't a wonderment that she's never slid down a slide before.

"You might wanna take those off," Zoe suggests, pointing to Madison's heels.

She doesn't want to, but she does it anyway. She hides them beneath the slide and follows Zoe to the ladder. Zoe climbs up first and swings her legs onto the top of the slide. Madison watches, as if taking mental notes. Zoe slides down with her arms in the air, giggling like a maniac.

When she gets down, tells Madison to climb up and take her turn. Madison hesitates with one foot on the last rung, looking down.

"What if I fall?" Madison quietly asks Zoe.

"I won't let you," Zoe replies with a soft smile.

This seems to calm Madison down a little, which is quite a shock. Nothing calms her down very much, but for some twisted reason, she trusts Zoe right now. So she climbs all the way up to the top and does what Zoe did. She pushes herself down and slides to the bottom.

"That burned my ass," she bluntly states, looking up at Zoe, who met her when she reached the end.

"That's normal. Need some help?" Zoe extends her hand out to Madison, and she takes it.

Madison looks behind her to see if the hot plastic left burn marks, and her skin is red, but not injured. Zoe checks, too, making sure Madison wasn't hurt on her first time sliding. She smiles and takes the girl's hand again, giving it a squeeze.

"Are you flirting, Sabrina?" Madison quips. "Or attempting to?"

"What?" Zoe's face turns a bright shade of red. "Of course not! Why would--why would I ever do that? I mean, I'm not attracted to--"

Before she can finish off that lie, Madison yanks her by the neckline of her shirt and presses her lips to hers. Zoe tries to pull away, but something in the feeling of Madison's lips grazing hers begs her to stay that way. When they pull apart, Zoe's lips are swollen from Madison's gentle nibbling.

"Why did you do that?" Zoe asks, breathless and hot.

"I knew you wanted me to. You aren't so subtle, Zoe," Madison snorts. "You liked it and you know it."

She is right. Zoe did like it. A lot. And now she feels totally fucked, because she's not supposed to fall for Madison Montgomery. No one is. But somehow, somewhere along their few lives, Zoe fell hard and Madison is picking her back up.

"Okay, fine!" Zoe groans, tugging her hair. "I like you! There! You happy?"

"A little," Madison says.

"But I didn't bring you here for that. I brought you here so you could know what it feels like to be a child," Zoe admits.

"It feels good."

Madison taps Zoe's nose and the younger girl crinkles it.

"Tag, you're it," Madison says before she runs off behind the swings.

Caught off guard, Zoe chases after her. Madison actually giggles when Zoe chases her through the park and in and out of swings and tunnels and such. Finally, Zoe catches up to her and taps her shoulder.

"Tag."

Madison goes after her like a vulture. Zoe isn't that fast, but she manages to outrun Madison until she gets to a tree where the picnic tables are. Then, Madison grabs her and forces a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Tag. Come and get me if you want another."

This goes on for awhile, the two playing kiss tag while people send them suspicious looks, for over an hour. Madison is still barefoot and she doesn't notice how dirty her feet are becoming, but she doesn't care. The only thing she's worried about is not allowing Zoe to touch her, although she really wants her punishment kiss.

They play for awhile more, until they're sweaty and tired. Then they plop down on a park bench together, gasping for air. Zoe kisses Madison's cheek.

"I thought the game was over," Madison says through heaving breaths.

"It is. But that's just because," Zoe sighs.

Zoe rests her head on Madison's shoulder, snuggling into her warmth. Madison goes rigid but eventually succumbs to it. They sit there, admiring the sky as it clouds with summer rain. When the first droplets fall, Zoe and Madison get up, grab Madison's shoes, and head for home.

"I had fun," Madison says. "Thank you. For showing me what childhood is like."

"I would do it again if I had to. And I will. There is so much more to do." Zoe grins, lacing her hand with Madison's.

"But first, ice cream," Madison says. "Let's break into Cordelia's stash."

Usually, Zoe would object, but right now, she smiles and says, "I want mint."

Madison nudges her shoulder. "Tag."

Zoe groans with a tiny grin, chasing after Madison in the rain, both of them laughing the entire way home.


End file.
